¿Qué que traen ustedes dos?
by Lantra
Summary: James sosprecha que entre Remus y Sirius hay algo mas que una simple amistad, ¿Podra comprobarlo? -Slash-


Veamos… esta idea… si que no me acuerdo de donde salio.

Pero aquí estamos escribiéndolo U.

Que les guste!

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Dedicado a:**

Nicole y Nadia

**¡Que se mejoren!**

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Diario de James Potter, 20 de Marzo de 1976

Querido Diario:

Este día he llegado a una conclusión que puede afectarnos a mí y a mi grupo de amigos de forma total y permanente:

**¡Remus y Sirius son gays!**

Osea… y como si eso no fuese todo, según por lo que he oído y visto, son pareja.

Si, por ejemplo, el otro día me encontré a Andrew Puckle caminando por el pasillo; Hablamos un rato de negocios (vendo bombas fétidas para uso exclusivo con los Slytherin) y me contó que hacía varios días había visto salir a Remus y Sirius de un armario totalmente despeinados y con la ropa desarreglada.

¿Qué más puede significar eso?

¡Lo se! ¡Lo son! Por que no ha sido únicamente eso… ¡Esta es una de las 1298 señales que he recopilado desde que comencé con mi sospecha!

Bueno… otras son un poco más improbables, como las que me dijo el tal Lovegood, que dice que los vio declarándose su amor sobre un Bola de fuego chino frente a varios miembros del profesorado.

Osea… ¡total y completamente ridícula!

Sobre un Colacuerno Húngaro si lo creo, pero… ¡Un bola de fuego! Vamos… que este tipo quiso verme la cara.

(N/A: algo me dice que si se la vio…)

Son demasiadas las pistas que tengo como para enumerártelas, querido diario, así que concluyo esta página diciendo:

**¡Lo voy a comprobar!**

Digo, por ahí dicen que hasta no ver no creer, querido diario.

James.

Primer plan de comprobación de James Potter: **El Ninja**

James sacó del fondo de su baúl una caja de forma rectangular y un poco aplastada por el peso de los libros que tenía encima de ella.

Este era el plan más genial que podría habérsele ocurrido.

Usaría su discreto e infalible disfraz de Ninja que le había dado su abuelita en su cumpleaños pasado para espiarlos y obtener la información necesaria y así comprobar que tenía razón.

Abrió la caja y tuvo que contener un grito.

¡Las endemoniadas polillas se habían comido pedazos de su traje!

Bueno… aun sirve, se dijo.

Ya después de hora y media, en la cual estuvo batallando para poder vestirse con ese disfraz, se miró al espejo y ver como quedó.

A sus ojos, se veía grandioso, espectacular y fornido. ¡Superman le quedaba corto!

¿Mencioné que James se había quitado las gafas?

Por que a los ojos de cualquiera que tuviera dos dedos de frente… James se veía…. Bueno… el pantalón del disfraz le quedaba rabón como hasta media pantorrilla, se había puesto una calceta negra y la otra verde oscuro, le apretaba tanto en el torso que se le levantaba la camisa dejando al descubierto su ombligo y las mangas le llegaban a los codos.

Sin contar los cientos de hoyitos (y el hoyote por la parte de atrás que mostraba los calzoncillos morados de James) que habían hecho las polillas.

Pero al no le importo, ¿Que mas daba? De todas formas nadie lo iba a ver.

Ya casi estaba listo, solo le faltaba la mascara de nijna, pero como esa la perdió el mismo día en el que abrió su regalo, se puso una mascara de luchador que se encontró en el baúl de Peter.

Estaba total y completamente irreconocible, ¡Perfecto para su misión!

Aunque en esas fachas… ¿Quién iba a aventurarse a decir que lo conocía?

Terminó de darle los últimos arreglos a su atuendo y se preparó para salir de la habitación y comenzar con su espionaje, pero el hecho de oír pasos por la escalera lo hizo retroceder.

¡Eran ellos!

Rápidamente se fue a la ventana y saltó por ella, no debía dejar que lo descubrieran.

> - … Sirius… - Dijo Remus - ¿Tú viste saltar a alguien por la ventana?

> - Imaginas cosas - le respondió el aludido – Son como 10 pisos, ¿Quién va a saltar por ahí?

Segundo plan de comprobación de James Potter:******Soborno**

Unos días después, cuando James logró salir de la enfermería luego de una dolorosa recuperación de un misterioso accidente del cual nadie mas que el conocía la causa, tuvo otra genial idea.

Tomó su capa invisible y se fue por uno de los tantos pasadizos de Hogwarts a Honeydukes.

A las dos horas de su partida, estaba de regreso con una gigantesca bolsa llena de deliciosos provoca-caries-y-vuelve-millonario-al-dentista caramelos y chocolates.

Se fue a buscar a Sirius y a llevar a cabo su segundo plan, mucho mas seguro que el primero y mucho más infalible.

Cuando el cuerpo de Sirius, entraba en contacto con una gran cantidad de azucares le sobrevenía una especie de estado de ebriedad, en el cual respondería sin problema alguno cualquier pregunta que se le planteara.

Así que había que ponerlo ebrio y luego a preguntar.

Lo más genial de todo, es que por fin James sabría donde estaban los calcetines de Merlín edición especial que le había prestado a Sirius hacía 4 años.

Buscó a Sirius por toda la escuela cargando a sus espaldas la gigantesca bolsa de dulces mata-dientes-sanos-y-enloquece-a-tu-madre hasta que por fin recordó que a esas horas solía irse a aventar piedras al lago.

Así que se encaminó a los terrenos del colegio.

> - Hola James – le saludó Sirius por uno de los pasillos – ¿a donde vas con esa bolsa?

> - Hola Sirius – le saludó este – A buscarte, necesito ponerte ebrio con los dulces y hacerte unas preguntar terriblemente personales.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de que hablaba con Sirius había metido la pata hasta el fondo de la cubeta, si no es que ya había agujerado la cubeta.

Corrió lo más rápido que le dieron sus pies.

Tercer plan de comprobación de James Potter:** La confrontación directa**.

Después de pasar varios días por la enfermería de nuevo (por que mientras maquinaba su siguiente plan se comió todos los dulces, ahora tenia prohibido comer algo sólido por semanas) se fue para llevar a cabo su mejor plan.

Y esta vez si era infalible.

En la sala común, Remus leía con total tranquilidad uno de los múltiples libros que había recibido por la pasada navidad.

Ya estaba harto de que siempre le regalaran lo mismo, digo… ¿No podían regalarle de vez en cuando algo interesante?

Digo… algo así como una peluca de afro color azul eléctrico o por que no un traje completo al estilo de Elvis.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que James se acercaba muy decidido a el.

¿Qué le vendría a decir?

¿Que por fin se le había declarado a Lilly?

¡Oh! ¡Sueño Guajiro!

> - Remus…
> 
> - ¿Si, James?
> 
> - ¿Eres maricón?
> 
> - ¬¬ No, James… no lo soy
> 
> - ¡No me mientas, Remus! – le señaló con un dedo de forma acusatoria - ¡Yo se que eres marica y que te gustan los hombres! ¡Admitelo!
> 
> - James… - le dijo Remus con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, al mismo tiempo que cerraba con calma su libro y lo ponía sobre sus piernas – Creo que mi orientación sexual es algo que no te interesa, sobretodo con esa actitud con la que te estas dirigiendo a mi en este momento.
> 
> - ¿Eso es un si?
> 
> - Adiós James – Remus retomó su lectura.

Diario de James Potter, 1 de Abril de 1976.

Querido diario:

Mi fracaso fue rotundo y total.

No pude descubrir nada acerca de su supuesta homosexualidad y relación amorosa.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso… Me he visto mal dejándome llevar por rumores que difaman la decencia de mis amigos.

Y si fueran novios… ¿Por qué no habrían de decírmelo?

James.

Sirius entró en la sala común, en ella tan solo estaba Remus aún leyendo su libro.

> - ¿Sigues con eso?
> 
> - Si, pero ya me falta poco para terminar.
> 
> - Por cierto… - Sirius se sentó a lado de Remus en el sillón – James ha estado raro últimamente… ¿Qué le pasara?
> 
> - Ni idea…. – Remus se recargó en el hombro de Sirius – tal vez se volvió a intoxicar con jugo de belladona…
> 
> - Puede ser – dijo Sirius al tiempo que abrazaba a Remus con su brazo derecho - ¿Quieres investigar?
> 
> - No – Remus se acomodó en el pecho de Sirius – No creo que la intoxicación le dure tanto tiempo.
> 
> - Tienes razón, tal vez solo sea unos días.

Al no haber nadie en la sala común, Sirius se acerco lo suficiente como para besar a Remus en los labios.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Con esto concluye este fic carente de todo sentido….

Espero que les guste y que me lo hagan saber con un review.

nos vemos luego!


End file.
